


Princess Of War

by EmilyWolf (PrincessQueenLillipop)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Poetry, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessQueenLillipop/pseuds/EmilyWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is actually an old poem I original wrote when I was nine or ten, and I found it a while back and decided to polish it up. If you see this poem on tumblr posted under this username: http://awesome-vanafindiel-the-elf.tumblr.com/ worry not, cuz that is me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Of War

> _“The Princess of war and sun._
> 
> _The Battle has begun._
> 
> _The people will not cease,_
> 
> _till Death the war has won._
> 
> _The war it began. Why do they time and time again let themselves fall prey to his games?_
> 
> _And kill on again._
> 
> _—_
> 
> _They know what lies ahead,_
> 
> _just around the bend,_
> 
> _but they battle on regardless of the threat._
> 
> _—_
> 
> _Their hearts are black and numb_
> 
> _from all that they have done._
> 
>  
> 
> _The lives they stole were precious souls,_
> 
> _with futures bright and bold._
> 
> _But, the deeds are done,_
> 
> _blood was spilled,_
> 
> _and the Specter reaps his spoils.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this probably not the best that it could be, because I know next to nothing about poetry.  
> But, please tell me what you think.


End file.
